Tucker Foley
Tucker Foley is one of Danny's two best friends - the other is Sam Manson - and a big techno-geek. He is also an expert in this field and always helps Danny to fight ghosts. He is voiced by Rickey D'Shon Collins. History Tucker's is one of Danny's two best friends, having stated as being close "since forever". He's mostly helped out Danny through use of his PDA, which he uses to hack into various technological systems (e.g. Skulker's gauntlet or Technus' techno suit.). He is also a meat fanatic, his preferred choice of food (he refuses to eat any vegetables - enough that he had diarrhea since his digestive system couldn't ingest it). Being exposed to its contents has caused him to develop a keen sense of smell finely tuned to it.7 Tucker has also shown decent aim with a crossbow and is shown to be a terrible singer, enough to release the trance Ember held over her world-wide audience in "Fanning the Flames". He is deathly afraid of hospitals, doctors, and nurses - as a result, he never visits the Casper High nurse (bypassing it requires bagging his head to avoid eye contact).10 He's also afraid of snakes. Tucker once expressed jealousy over Danny's ghost powers, wishing for ghost powers of his own and gaining them unknowingly through Desiree, the wish-granting genie ghost in "What You Want". Tucker's powers quickly consumed him, turning him evil, until Danny put a stop to it, eventually restoring him back to normal through the use of the Fenton Ghost catcher.3(which is similar to a dreamcatcher) His uncontrollable vices and yearning for attention sent Tucker to unsuccessfully try and run for school president against the popular jock, Dash Baxter in "King Tuck". Dash Baxter usually stuffs Tucker into a locker. On a later visit to the museum on a school field trip, Tucker notices that he resembles the picture of the Egyptian pharaoh on display. Hotep-Ra, a mummy ghost and past servant of the ancient king, noticed this and hands Tucker the king's ancient scepter which possesses Tucker and allows him to create an Egyptian world with himself as ruler and the teachers and students as his servants. Danny was forced to once again rein in his over-eager best friend.12In the series finale, Tucker becomes the youngest mayor of Amity Park.13 Tucker's username in the massively popular multiplayer online role-playing game Doomed, a parody of the Doom series of video games, is "Fryer-Tuck". This is a reference to one of Robin Hood's merry men, Friar Tuck. Abilities * Fenton's Weaponry Mastery: '''he among with Sam, Danny, Jazz and their parents is seen using the Fenton's weapons with great expertise. * '''Multilingual Skills: '''he speaks, and actually taught Esperanto to Danny * '''Hacking Skills: he is often seen hacking computers and even advanced security systems with incredible ease using only his PDA. Trivia * He, along with Sam Manson, have been in all but one episode of the entire series. * Tucker is similar to Ethan James from Power Rangers Dino Thunder''because they are both geeks and they are both gamers. * Tucker has the same voice actor as Vince LaSalle from the Disney Channel TV show ''Recess, Rickey D'Shon Collins. * It is made clear in "Fanning the Flames" that he is tone deaf and can't sing. * It's implied in What You Want from his permanent record that Tucker is good at sewing. Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Flight Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Archer Category:Political Leaders Category:Time Travelers Category:Intangibility Category:Perverts Category:Puppet Master Category:Spatial Manipulation Category:Healing Factor Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Spiritual Awareness Category:Black People Category:Sidekicks Category:Danny Phantom Universe Category:Teenagers Category:Amity Park Category:Ghost Zone Category:Humans Category:Ghost Hunters Category:Muggles Category:Male Category:Students Category:Body Alteration Category:Scientists